The present disclosure relates to selecting data representative of data stored in a database. In particular, the disclosure relates to selecting such data for the purpose of testing software.
Software is frequently modified for the sake of improvement, e.g., for squashing bugs and for providing better fulfillment of users' demands. To ensure that the modified software operates as intended, it is known to test the modified software, e.g., in a (virtualized) testing system that attempts to simulate, as fully and as realistically as possible, deployment scenarios that the software can be expected to encounter in real life.